In many safety critical and/or regulated industries, such as avionics, maritime, rail, medical devices, nuclear, and others, display systems that display mission critical information may need to be certified that they can provide adequate integrity, continuity, and availability (ICA) for the mission critical information to be displayed thereon. The certification process may be costly and time-consuming and, therefore, may deter the implementation of new applications, such as new applications that use personal electronic devices (PEDs) to display mission critical information.
In the avionics industry, low-cost PEDs, such as tablet computers and smartphones, are being used for non-critical applications, such as charts and maps applications and weight and balance calculators. Operators may also want to have the freedom to display aeronautical information, such as airport moving maps, air traffic (Cockpit Display of Traffic Information or CDTI), advanced weather radar information, and others, on tablet computers instead of having to make costly modifications and upgrades to their existing avionics displays. Long-standing regulatory policy prohibits the display of critical aeronautical information during flight on uncertified displays because adequate integrity, continuity, and availability (ICA) cannot be assured.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a certifiable system for displaying critical information on uncertified displays or displays not approved for the display of data requiring high ICA. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.